Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
---- Me nota ce la disionario e la gramatica ave "ambos" e no "ambo". Esce nos no ia deside usa "ambo"? *Ave asi la discute. El ave no conclui. Me ia reseta la impresa ce nos ia abandona la idea, car el ta obliga fa cambias a tro multe pajes. Ma "ambo" es ancora preferable per la determinante en me opina teorial :-) Simon *a. vera, me va atenta usa nunca "ambos", cual es un parola nonesesada, an si me ia usa frecuente el. ma nos ave plu ce 300 locas en cual me trova "ambos". me deveni fatigada sola par pensa de cambia los. *si tu vole, nos pote sutrae "ambos" de la disionario e la gramaticas, e cambia sola la articles plu importante. un momento pasada, me ia xerca la "leteras de la tera" e trova sola un usa de "ambos", e cambia el a "cualce"! en la plu de casos, on pote cambia el a "la du" o "e... e...". *Si, nos no nesesa "ambos". Me ia regarda me traduis, e me ia usa el de tempo a tempo, ma "la du" (o "cada de la du") ta es plu clar a cuasi cada ves. (Me pensa ce tu ia debe cambia tu usa de "ambos" a "cada", no "cualce".) Me no gusta multe "e… e…" – el es confusante. "Kaj… kaj…" en esperanto e nos "o… o…" ave la mesma problem. Si el apare a la comensa de un frase, on pote malcomprende la "e" prima como un junta normal. Un esemplo: "Ambos de "prepozicio" e "postpozicio" e "apozicio" nomi la categoria pertinente…" Simon **me no gusta ance "e... e...". (me no comprende tu esemplo - esce tu pote dise el en engles per me?) ma me no gusta ance parolas como "either" e "neither". "no x e no y" pare sufisinte per la un. "la du de x e y" (e "cada/tota de x, y, e z") pare bon per "both... and...". posable "(sola) un de x o y" es bon per "either... or..."? vera, on no nesesa estas: ...e... / ...o... sufisi, jeneral. me no intende ce "e... e..." e "o... o..." ta deveni plu ce un eleje. jorj **Me esemplo sinifia "Both "preposition" and "postposition" and "adposition" name the relevant category" – la tre, no la du! "E… e…" e "o… o…" es per asentua la junta. Un modo plu clar de asentua "e" es dise "… e ance…" o "… como ance…". Per "o" on pote dise "un o la otra de". Nota ce "la du" no opera bon en tota situas sintatical: considera "el es e triste e fatigada". Simon **a, si. me no ta usa "ambos" (o "both") per plu ce du cosas. En tu esemplo, me ta dise "e prepozicio e postpozicio e apozicio..." o "cualce un de...". en tu esemplo final, me ta dise sola "el es triste e fatigada". ma pare ce nos debe reteni a min la eleje de "e... e..." e "o... o...". ---- *tempera - temperament *vivente - creature *desira sesal - rut **O "libido"? Simon **posable. la usa de "libido" per animales pare strana a me, ma.... **estro!!! jorj **Pos un momento de demanda a me per ce tu esclama la parola esperanto per "mestre", me comprende cual tu dise :-) Ma "estro" es sola per bestas fema, no? Simon ***si. "rut" como un nom refere a la period a cuando la animal fema es en estro e donce es asetante de la avansas de la mas. "la periodo de estro" o "la periodo estral" ta es bon. plu bon ta es "periodo corteal. "rut" como un verbo es usada per la ativia de la mas. posable espresas inclui "cortea", "compete corteal", o "mostra corteal". personal, me ta dise "la tornea"! *sava - sap (botany) < sève, savia, seiva, saba *su la venta - leeward, downwind *a la venta - windward, upwind **Cisa "con la venta" e "contra la venta" como "con la flue" e "contra la flue"? Simon **bon. *par contrasta - whereas, by contrast *fol - imbecile *proibi - ban *apico - heyday, prime *lansa - cast *compatable - pathetic *fidos - stalwart *consola - solace